


Next Time

by Koffee



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy doesn't like how Jason acts when he comes home from Gotham sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at jayroy. It's short, but I hope it's still enjoyable.

“Hey Jaybird,” Roy sat down on the couch’s armrest, he was staring down at Jason.

Jason reached up and ran his hand across Roy’s face in a failed attempt to slap him, “Shut up, I’ve got a headache.”

“You’re hungover.” Roy diagnosed.

“No I’m not.”

“You’re the only one who drinks,” Roy reminded, pointing to a case of beer at the foot of the couch, “How many did you drink?”

“Six,” Jason grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, “Ugh...Bruce gets me so mad sometimes.”

“This is why I don’t like you going to Gotham alone,” Roy hopped off the couch’s armrest, went toward a storage closet and grabbed a blanket, “I’m going with you next time.”

Jason waited a few seconds before responding, once he felt Roy draping the blanket over him he tossed the pillow aside and answered, “Fine, you can come next time.”

“Good,” Roy smiled, and kissed Jason on the forehead, “I’m going to get you something for your headache and a bottle of water.”

“Thanks.”

 

 


End file.
